Prism Isle
Prism Isle (priz-uhm ahyl) is a natural crescent shaped land mass in the ocean, with one of the few natural floating islands in the Mythic Realm. It's also the home location of the once known Iris Kingdom, and it's central castle town, Nova Town, that now lay in ruin. The main lower island is known as Rainbow Island. The main floating upper island is known as Prism Island. The second large island inside the coast of Crescent island, is Red island. The only island with a large lake of fresh water on it, and shaped like a star is called Orange Island. The smaller island next to it is called Yellow island. The island beside it with the black and white lake is named Green island. The lower star shaped island is known as Blue Island. The small island off the coast of Star Dust island is called Indigo Island. The Lower island far to the lower left of Crescent Island is Purple Island. History ??? Environment Prism Isle has a very unique environment, not see much where else in the mythic realm, is very lush, almost jungle like, despite its Highland like climate. Most of it's landscape is covered by forest, hills, meows, valleys, lakes, and rivers. The trees that cover most of Prism isle, are called Rainbow Oaks. There leaves resembling a color wheel, varying in brightness, contrast, hue, and saturation. The Rainbow liquid that runs through most of the islands is not water, but once it does hit the sea water that is sounding the lower island, it converts to the sea water around it. It comes in many colors, a few rare ponds on the island actually being solid black and white. Only one island, Orange island, contains fresh water. On Prism Island, lay the ruins of the falling Iris kingdom's center town, Nova Town, that is being over taken by the plant life. Inside Prism island, and under Rainbow island are large dense caves, where rainbow colored crystals or gems are found. It's rumored that a few dungeons lay hidden in or on both islands. Rainbow Liquid ???? Flora This list consists of the flora located on the islands. * Rainbow Oaks - A Tree with rainbow leaves, and red bark, but inside has rainbow colored rood. * Nova Trees - A strange tree that looks dead with crystals embedded in it, they produce Nova fruit. Fauna This list consists of fauna located on the islands. The number of Stars located next to the monster name indicate how strong they are, meaning how dangerous they are, from None being the weakest, to five being the strongest. * Prism Stars. * Pigments - ★ * Inklings - ★★ - (Varies by size) * Wisps - ★★★ Trivia *Yes, This Kingdom was inspired by My little pony's Rainbow Falls, and Wisdom Falls. *The Rainbow Oaks where inspired by both Twilight Forest's Rainbow Oaks, The Pearl Wood from The Hallow Biome in Terraria, and Star Bounds Rainbow Wood. Category:Mythic Realm Category:Locations